As healthcare costs continue to escalate, issues concerning the efficient and correct coding and documentation of procedures for hospital and physician reimbursement are becoming increasingly important. Coding and documentation of procedures, such as endovascular procedures, today involves several steps, including physicians documenting their procedures using dictation, and medical coders specifying codes for reimbursement based on that dictation. This process is error-prone, as it involves several opportunities for mis-interpretation. For example, the physician may use terms and expressions that can be interpreted differently in their dictation, and physician may omit critical circumstantial information required to justify the medical necessity of performed procedures. This process often results in erroneous claims being submitted by the hospitals and physicians.